Star Fox: Lover's of Lylat book 1
by Arctic Fox72
Summary: The Story of Fox and Krystal. From the beginning...to the end. First Fanfic please comment and review to help me become a better writer. DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Star Fox. ON HOLD FOR OTHER STORY
1. Chapter 1 page 1

**Ok. A lot of people have been telling me that I had Fox and Krystal's relationship going a bit to fast. The reason that I did that is to give you guys a bit of background information. I wanted this story to be based after the two have told each other how they feel about one-another. That is why I made there relationship go so quickly. I planned on not having it be talked about again till something happens (Not going to tell you. Just wait and see. :P). then I would talk about it a bit more. It would happen many chapters later as well. So just to clear up the confusion that I got this edit is the way to clear it up. So excuse me for not explaining earlier but it just didn't pop into my head that you guys wouldn't understand. So thanks for reading and enjoy.**

**-Arctic Fox**

Location….Fortuna.

Time: 1800 hours Cornerian Standard.

As Fox and crew head back to the Great Fox, Fox couldn't wait to mock Falco about how he had saved him again. He was already smirking just thinking about it. Falco never liked it when he needed Fox's help. As he entered the transparent barrier protecting the Great Fox's hanger bay from the endless void of space, he looked around for Falco's Arwing. Finding it he jumped out of his own ship and called Falco's name as he saw him leave the hanger. He was about to follow him when he heard another Arwing land. He was confused, thinking he was the last to land. When he saw who the pilot was he smiled at her beauty. "Hey Krystal, how was the mission?" Fox asked. Krystal, The last Cerinian, His crush, smiled back at him.

"It was fun. Still funny how you had to save Falco….again."

"Yeah I was about to go mock him because of it. Care to join?"

"Of course Fox. I'd love to go with you" Krystal said while winking at him. At the wink Fox blushed a little and stuttered "uh... I-I didn't m-mean like that." Krystal laughed as she walked by him brushing her tail on his face. Fox felt his face get even hotter. _I wonder if she wishes it were like that…_ Fox wondered. He decided he would try to ask her out later.

_Are you coming or are you just going to stand there?_

Fox jumped. Then, realizing it was just Krystal talking to him in his mind again, he left the hanger to find her. As he walked through the ship looking for where she walked off to he found Falco with a bowl of chips. Remembering what he wanted to do he called him. Falco, who was busy eating chips and watching T.V, looked behind him and groaned.

"I don't want to hear about it Fox."

"Are you sure? I mean I did have to save the 'ace pilot of Star Fox' again" Fox chuckled.

"Don't remind me. I can't believe I almost got shot down by a random fighter." The last part Falco mumbled under his breath.

Fox then glanced at the T.V to see what Falco was watching. What he saw made Fox's eyes widen and laughed. "Really Falco you're watching that?" On the screen was a human show called _Jackass_. "I thought you hated human shows?" the vulpine asked. "There was nothing else on." Falco mumbled. Fox then snatched the remote and checked the guide. Right under _Jackass_ was a show Fox knew Falco liked. "There's nothing on huh?" Fox laughed Falco turned back around and said "Ok fine I like one human show. Happy now?" Fox laughed and replied "Yeah I'm happy." Fox walked out of the lounge and headed to Krystal's room. Followed by Falco laughing at something on the show.

_Now to find Krystal. _Fox thought.

As Krystal went to her room she couldn't stop thinking of Fox. She was in love with him. She knew that much for a fact. The one thing she didn't know however was if Fox loved her. She kept sending him hints: The flirting, Brushing her tail on him, winking at him. All he ever did was blush and start to stutter. Just thinking about him not loving her almost made her start crying. While she was thinking she ran into Fox, who was also in day-dream land, and cried out. Fox, being who he is, caught her before even seeing who it was. They both realized who is was at the same time and, like the unofficial love foxes they are, both blushed at the same time. "A-Are you ok?" Fox asked. Krystal smiled and said "I am now because of you." At that reply Fox's face flushed even redder. Fox stood her up and straightened out his white flight jacket. Krystal smiled and straightened out her blue flight suit. "Want to come in Foxy?" At that reply Fox's face was so red you could call it a tomato. Krystal laughed at his reaction and grasped his paw as she pulled him into her room.

"Hey Fox, what where you doing at my room anyway?"

Not expecting that question he stuttered trying to think of an answer. "I w-was l-looking for you." Fox finally mumbled out. "Oh really? Well you found me, so what did you want?" "I w-wanted to ask y-you something." When she heard him say that her eyes widened and her heart starting beating fast. _Is he about to ask me out? Please God let that be what he wants!_ Krystal thought. Fox thought for a second. "Actually I-Its not important I'll ask you a bit later." Krystal just frowned mentally and hoped that he would some day have the courage to ask whatever he wanted to. "Are you sure?" Krystal asked. "Yeah I'm sure." Fox turned towards the door but Krystal grabbed his arm. Fox turned around to her and she told him to promise to tell her some time later. Fox nodded out a promise and went back to the door. Fox, being how nervous he was, decided to wait till later. Later as in a few days later when he could think if he should really ask her out or just let them stay as friends. He feared she would reject him and make their friendship weird. He knew waiting would be a better idea so he didn't ask her then. As he entered his room, he had no idea how his reluctance to say what was on his mind was effecting Krystal. She was just sitting on her bed, never moving since he left, and stared at the door. _Why won't he ask me whats on his mind? Is it something I did? Is he trying to avoid something he thinks will happen? I got to try to help him get the courage to ask! _Krystal thought, fighting back tears. She got up and headed towards his room. Knowing he wouldn't ask her just minutes after the telling her later, she still decided to at least try. She knocked on his door to hear a slight dragging sound of feet. When the door opened she could see Fox being taken back at who it was. She moved past him and entered his room before turning back to Fox. "Please come in, I don't mind." Fox chuckled out. A trace of a smile played out on Krystal's face. Fox looked back at her "What do you need Krystal?" Krystal looked him straight in the eye "I want to know what you were going to ask." Fox just put his paw behind his head and mumbled "Krystal...I'm not ready to ask you yet. I promised you I would tell you. Just not right now." Krystal grunted and turned back toward the door. She glanced back to Fox and replied "You better." Fox didn't expect Krystal to get so hostile when he didn't answer. He thought that holding on to the question also might ruin their friendship. He realized now he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. To ask Krystal out and risk rejection or risk her hating him for not asking. He sighed and put his head in his paws. He didn't know what to do. He decided he would sleep on it. To take his mind off it he headed to the simulation room to practice and distract himself. When he got there and started his normal training program he saw that the program had Krystal following him in a formation. He sighed when remembered he put her into the program to get full training. Knowing he couldn't distract himself if she, even a fake holographic one, was in his program. He turned off the program and headed to the Gym. When he got there, he looked around to make sure Krystal wasn't there. Satisfied that she wasn't he went to his locker and got his gym clothes, a gray tank-top and green sweatpants, and went to the dumbbell. He started with a normal stretch before he started. Once he was ready he did a low start of 100 lbs. He started adding weight to make him concentrate more to get Krystal off his mind. So far he got to 250, his medium weight, before he heard a whistle that most guys do to women they think are hot. His concentration failed him and the dumbbell landed on his chest driving out all the air in his lungs and started to choke him. The mysterious watcher noticed what their whistle did and hurried over to help him. They could only lift it enough to get air into his lungs so he did the rest, pushing it off. He glanced, hatefully, towards who almost killed him. He was then shock to find it was Krystal. "What are you doing here?" Fox asked her. Krystal just smiled and pointed towards his body. He looked down and smiled. Glancing up he chuckled "Do you always watch me workout?" Krystal just smiled and nodded. Fox blushed remembering how on most of the times he working out he was thinking of her and she knew it because she could read his mind. "What made you saying something this time?" Fox asked her. "Well I could tell you were trying to not think of me so I just butted in." She smiled. "You butting in almost killed me." Fox said coldly. She shrugged "Well I helped to save your life. Which gives me a idea." Krystal smiled evilly. Fox knew that was never a good thing. "I believe you own me a question now." Fox sighed and looked toward the mirror. What he saw was him looking back, in his sweat stained tank-top and sweatpants, and Krystal looking at him. He sighed and asked "I wanted to know if you would want to go get something to eat with me later but i never asked because I was afraid of rejection." Fox was so worried he kept telling himself _why did you ask her!? She will just reject you and your friendship would be ruined! Stupid Fox for needing her to save you._ What he didn't count for is her smiling and throwing her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek saying "Oh Fox, I'd love to! Let me go get something nice to wear." As she left the gym and went to get changed in her room, Fox smiled and thought _I can't believe that I got a date with Krystal. Who would have thought that a beautiful fox like her would go out with a _nobody_ like me._ While Krystal was going to her room, she couldn't keep off the huge smile that was on her face. _He actually asked me out!_ She thought of something that she know would make Fox love-struck. She smiled as she thought of his reaction. When Fox got back in his normal clothes and slowly walked into her room, from being forced to ask her because she saved his life after almost ending it, he looked up and saw her and hesitated in his step and almost fell over at how beautiful she looked. She was wearing a Strapless-full body red dress that split down the side to show her left leg. Her tail was all fluffy without the bands she always seemed to wear. Fox looked down at himself and he noticed he paled in comparison and looked back at her to see looking at him in a playful manner. "What?"

"I don't look nearly as good as you do…I-I'll be right back got to get into something nicer."

"F-Fox wait!" Krystal called out after the leaving vulpine. Realizing he didn't hear her and sighed. She was going to tell him how much it meant to her that he did this. Krystal was going to tell him that he looked fine the way he was but, being who he was, he always thought he looked worse compared to her. She decided to follow him to see what he was going to wear.

Fox went to his room to change into something more….snazzy. He had a good idea in his mind and though that Krystal, or Krys for short, would like. As he head to his room he thought he heard something behind him, the sound of someone walking behind him at a different tempo. He stopped and turned his ears to get a better sound. Now he knew he heard something and turned around quickly. He thought he saw a flash of red but wasn't sure. "Krys, was that you?". Not hearing anything he just shrugged and entered his room. Fox went straight for his closet after taking off his jacket. He would have just took everything off then but wasn't sure if he saw Krystal or not and thought to better be safe than sorry. In the safety of his closet he striped, pulled out his new clothes and put them on in the same motion, wanting to go with Krystal as fast as possible. Straightening his look in his closet mirror, he grabbed some Sport sunglasses on his way out and put them on. As his closet door opened his jumped as blue arms wrapped around his neck. He heard Krystal mumble into his ear "I have no idea what you're wearing but it smells and feels good." Fox blushed slightly and smiled "Well why don't you look then." Krystal laughed and backed up. Her laugh was immediately cut off, her eyes widened, and her jaw dropped slightly when she saw what he was wearing. He was wearing a stereotype secret agent suit, a black suit with a white under shirt with a black tie and dress pants. He also had an old fashion clock on his wrist, dress shoes, and, for extra secret agent feel, a pair of sunglasses. "F-Fox you look...amazing." Krystal stuttered. Fox just lifted his sunglasses so that one of his eyes was showing and raised his eyebrow. "Why thank you. Now lets go eat."

"I could not agree more." Krystal smiled


	2. Chapter 1 page 2

Location: Great Fox

Time: 1900 Cornerian Standard

Fox and Krystal were heading to the hanger when something they were hoping to not happen happened. They ran into Falco. "Well well well, what do we have here?" Falco laughed. Fox, who was embarrassed to even just ask Krystal out, was not ready to have to explain to someone else. Krystal, on the other hand, did not share that. She just said exactly what was going on, to Fox's embarrassment. "Fox asked me out to dinner so we are going to go eat. Do you have a problem with that Falco?" Krystal snapped. This whole time Fox had his hand behind his neck and was as red as a beet, again. Falco just responded by backing up and saying "Whoa Krys i was just asking a question. Don't have to bite my head off because of it."

"Good."

While they were arguing Fox sneaked away to get his Arwing ready to go. He knew not to get in Krystal's way when she was a little annoyed at someone for getting in the way of something she wanted to do. By the time the avian and fox were done Fox had his Arwing completely prepped and ready to fly. When he noticed Krystal come into the hanger, he noticed she was looking for him. He revved the engine on his Arwing MK I and she looked at him. She noticed him in the cockpit waving at her. She smiled and walked over. As she smiled the cockpit's window opened and she asked "Are we going in the same Arwing Foxy?". Fox blushed and stuttered "I-If you want to I w-was just letting you know I was here.". Krystal smiled and hopped into his Arwing, which is a one-man fighter for a reason, and smiled.

"I guess ill have to hold onto you and sit in your lap."

"I-I...uh" Fox couldn't come up with an intelligent response to that. Krystal hugged his neck and depressed the closing mechanism that shut the Arwing's view port. Fox got the message and signaled the Great Fox's computer that his Arwing was ready to launch. The computer then deactivated the clamps on the Arwing as it instantly accelerated to 60 MPH and greatly increased speed till 1000 MPH where Fox shut off the engine, knowing that the Arwing won't slow down unless he manually made it slow down. As he approached Corneria he looked at Krystal for a second. He noticed that she was still looking at him.

_I wonder why she keeps looking at me like that. I hope i'm doing the right thing by doing this. _Fox thought in his head. He immediately remembered that she can read his mind and glanced at her. He saw the playfulness in her eyes and the smile that made its way onto her face. Fox coughed and stared back towards the blue planet that was rapidly getting closer.

"This is Corneria space port. Please state your business coming to Cornera."

Fox jumped at the sudden voice that came through his Arwing's com-channel. He then shook himself back to normal and replied "This is Fox McCloud requesting permission to land."

"Roger that McCloud you have permission. Please proceed to hanger 25B. Enjoy your stay. Corneria Space Port out." Fox sighed and turned on the engine and begun to slow the craft down. He placed his Arwing into All-Range-Mode to better control the ship while he landed. He saw the orange flame begin to show up on the nose of his ship as he entered the planet's atmosphere. He then opened the landing gear on this Arwing, preferring to land with landing gear than hover down when he was not in combat. Krystal smiled at him for the 10th time that evening and mumbled "That was fun Fox, We should do that again some time.". Fox just blushed and opened the cockpit. Krystal got out first, followed by Fox. Fox then smiled as he saw a friendly face among the crowd of people.

"Bill!" Fox called out.

Bill, a bulldog, and old time friend to Fox, smiled and said one thing that shut Fox up for a little bit. "Hey Fox, Never knew you could fit two people into one Arwing before."

"Yeah well...uh..."

"I get whats going on Fox don't have to tell me. I did that myself before. Just not in the same Arwing." Bill laughed. Krystal, who was unnaturally quiet during all this finally said "How do you know Fox. He never mentioned you." Bill glanced at Fox and said "He didn't? Well me and Fox have been friends since we were kids."

"Hmm. I wonder why he never mentioned you." Krystal said while glancing at Fox herself. Fox, seeing both his old friend and crush looking at him oddly, just put his hand behind his head and muttered "You never asked about my old friends.". Krystal just smiled and grabbed Fox's paw , to Bill's laughter and Fox's blushing, and dragged him to the nearest exit. "I guess I'll see you two lovebirds latter. Fox just blushed and said "We're not like that...Not yet." realizing he just entered that trap again like he did on Sauria, shut up but Krystal and Bill caught it and Bill laughed and Krystal smiled and stopped to look at him. Fox just blushed even harder and left the hanger. Krystal smiled and called out to Bill "I guess we will see you later."

"Right. Have fun and I'll make sure to give you a good present on the wedding."

Now it was Krystal's turn to blush as she left the hanger after Fox. She found him leaning on a pole just outside the door and was waiting for her even in the burning heat. She smiled realizing how much he loved her. She just didn't understand why he won't just tell her his feelings. She went over to him and they walked together toward the restaurant. As they approached the restaurant she saw what it was and she was shocked. It was Whitney's, one of the most expensive restaurant's on Corneria. "Fox we are going to _Whitney's_? That's the most expensive restaurant on Corneria!" Krystal said. Fox smiled and said "I know. You mean more to me than money." Krystal smiled and hugged him. When they walked in the restaurant the hostess, a black German Shepard , smiled at the two and ask "Do you have a reservation?"

Fox smiled and said "Yes I believe its under McCloud." The hostess checked and her eyes widened. "We do have a reservation by that. Right this way Mr. McCloud". When Krystal saw their table she hugged Fox even more. Their table was the corner table with the big window. The most expensive table in the most expensive restaurant. While they waited for the waiter, Krystal looked at Fox with love clearly in her eyes. "Thanks for doing this for me Fox..." Krystal mumbled. Fox smiled and said "You don't have to thank me Krys."

The waiter, a blue cat named Thomas, walked up to their table and smiled "What can i get you two to drink today?"

"I'll have a Coke please." Fox asked.

"Same for me" Krystal said while staring at Fox still.

"Coming right up. Are you ready to order or should I ask when I bring the drinks?"

"When you bring the drinks is fine." Fox said looking at him. As the waiter left Fox looked back at Krystal and saw the longing in her eyes. Trying to not think about what he wanted to do, which was ask her out or kiss her. He shook his head and thought _Why would she want to be with a no body like me. *sigh*. _Krystal heard that and mentally frowned. She couldn't believe that he think that. The silence continued all the way till their waiter brought the drinks. Krystal, realizing she never looked at the menu, panicked a little. However Fox was there for her again.

"I'll have the porterhouse steak and she will have the fillet of salmon."

"Ok, anything else i could get you?"

"No, that will be all."

"Ok, I'll be back with your dinner ."

Fox nodded as he looked at Krystal. She was looking at him with her head tilted to one side. "How did you know what I would want?". Fox chuckled and said "What? You think I wouldn't know what my date likes to eat?" . Krystal smiled and responded with "Guess not.". They had random non-important conversations while they waited for the food. Some about what they did as kids, parents, favorite things to do, etc. When the food arrived Fox thanked the waiter and started eating. When he was half done he looked up, with a bit of steak stuck to his fang, and saw Krystal just looking at him, not even touching her salmon.

"Krys, you ok?"

"W-What? Oh sorry I was just thinking about something."

"What where you thinking about."

"Oh, nothing much really. Just how happy I was when you asked to go to dinner."

Fox blushed at this and swallowed what he was chewing and ate the bit hanging off his face, wondering if he should ask her now or later when they left. He decided when they left would be better. 20 minutes later the two payed and left the restaurant. As they were heading toward the hanger Fox felt Krystal grab his paw. He looked at her and saw her looking back at him with a huge smile on her face.

"Thanks Fox that was fun."

"Any time Krystal, any time."

while they were heading back to the hanger, Fox realized just how beautifully she was. He stopped walking and Krystal looked up at him confused. She must have saw or read what was on his mind because her face went from confusion to a big smile. He smiled back and took his coat off and gave it to her. Krystal's face changed to one of concern and tried to give it back to him, knowing he was freezing without since it just had to start raining. Fox just smiled bigger and lifted her so she couldn't fight it. She giggled in joy as she found it impossible to fight him now as he put the jacket on. When he set her down Krystal smiled at him and decided to change his world. She distracted him for a second with her paw on his shoulder and when he looked up he found Krystal's lips on his. He just stood there in complete shock. When she pulled away she saw his face and giggled, heading to the hanger. Fox just stood there for a good two minutes before coming back to reality. He looked around for her and found her waiting on the same pole, the same way he did, and smiled at him. He shook his head in wonder and headed towards the hanger. When he passed her, he grabbed her paw and pulled towards the door, to her pleasure, and pushed it open.


	3. Chapter 1 page 3

Location: Corneria

Time: 1950 Cornerian Standard

Fox and Krystal walked into the hanger paw-in-paw and when Fox saw Bill leaning on his Arwing smiling at him he groaned. Krystal on the other hand smiled and waved to him. When they approached the Arwing, Bill chucked "I guess the date when well." Fox just ignored him and hopped into the open canopy of his Arwing. Krystal, on the other hand started a big recap of what happened. Fox, not really wanting to hear it just closed the canopy and waited for the two to be done. He checked the fuel cell and grunted in satisfaction when he noticed the ground crew filled up the fuel. After doing his normal pre-flight checks, he glanced at Krystal and Bill, who where still talking to each other. Fox blushed when he guessed when Krystal told Bill about the kiss because of the fact they both looked at him though the glass. Krystal with a love filled gaze and Bill with a humorous one. After another 10 minutes of talking and Fox almost falling asleep twice, Krystal finally knocked on the glass. He raised the canopy to immediately hear Bill's laughter and to have Krystal jump into his lap to leave. He closed the canopy and taxied but not before Krystal snuggled up close to him and put her head on his chest. Fox looked at her as his Arwing gained speed for take off. When he got enough speed he pulled back on the stick and the Arwing flew upwards. He sighed at the awesomeness of a wheeled take off. He heard Krystal sigh as well but for other reasons he guessed. When they finally docked on the Great Fox, Krystal and Fox got out and head to their separate rooms. As soon as Fox got into his room and went to bed, exhausted from the night he had. Before his head hit the pillow, he was in dream land.

Location: Unknown...

Time: Unknown...

"INCOMING!"

"Look out!"

"AHHH!"

A bright explosion made Fox shield his eyes to keep from being dazed. Then he saw, not felt, his arm move back, realizing then that he was in a dream. His dream head moved around and Fox realized he was in space in his Arwing, fighting venom fighters. He heard his voice call out "Guys, they are starting to run out of fighters. Keep it up, we're almost done!". He heard the other member's of his team respond back with their own "Keep it up" and Falco's classic "I wish they would bring out more. More things to shoot at." All around him, Fox could see fighters flying by, some exploding in the process, while big cruisers fought in the background. He heard his Arwing's alarm system beep and saw himself do a barrel roll, deflecting the shots off him and, harmlessly, into space. He pulled an Immelmann to get a jump on his adversary and filled the fighter with lasers at the same time, detonating its core. Fox flew his Arwing through the wreckage to take out another fighter behind him. He felt his head shake in humor and heard his voice again "Hmm, is this all Venom has now? Pilots who never seem to be able to hit something? Sad." He saw Peppy's Arwing taking fire and heard himself laugh while saying "Hey Peppy, Do a barrel roll!". Peppy, who used to always tell Fox to do that, did one while chuckling out "You have been waiting to say that for a long time haven't you?". Fox felt his head shake in laughter again. He felt himself looking around smiling. Still lightly confused about why Peppy was in a Arwing.

"Well guys I say we did it."

"Good job guys!" Slippy called out.

Fox felt his head glance at Krystal's Arwing, which had been damaged in the fight by a laser to its engine, and he as well as his dream version both paled. "Krystal look out! Another one is after you!" He gunned the Arwing's engine and fired at the ship, destroying it but not before it fired off a shot that would connect with Krystal's Arwing's core. He pushed the Arwing's engines even farther as he followed the laser with his eyes. His then noticed that his dream switched to Krystal's perspective. He saw her look toward the laser and then to his Arwing, which was flying towards her. He then heard her say in his mind

_Good bye Fox, It was fun while it lasted. Good bye...love. _

He heard himself scream "Noooooo!" as he saw himself, from Krystal's point of view, fly between her and the laser, saw the Arwing burst into a ball of flame even in the void of space and fall towards the planet he just noticed they were fighting over. His dream view popped back to his perspective. The ships alarm systems were blaring a shrill beep. He saw the faces of his team stare at him in fear from the com device as he cried out as a bit of the ship flew into his arm, blood splattering all over the wall behind him. His view flipped back to Krystal's who was watching in pure fear for his safety. She was staring at his battered, bleeding form on the monitor. He heard himself say over the monitor "It's...been fun guys.", saw his eyes widen and heard himself scream a pain-born scream as he put his arm over his face right when the screen turned to static. His vision flipped back to his as his ship entered the planets atmosphere. He noticed the others flying towards him at maximum speed. The last thing he heard was someone scream something as he blacked out. A one word scream that shook him to the very core. It was Krystal. She screamed the word.

"FOX!"

**Hey guys, Arctic Fox here. I know this is a short page but i wanted to focus the main part of it on Fox's nightmare. So sorry for how short it is and I'll get working on a longer one when I'm done. So review to help me become better at this and if you review in the beginning of this i might even add a character just for you guys. If your reading this by the time of chapter 5 then sorry that's to late. Well thanks for reading this and have a good day/night. Arctic Fox out.**


	4. Chapter 1 page 4

Location: Great Fox

Time: 0200 Cornerian Standard

Fox screamed and sat up, panting, in his bed. He looked around and patted himself, his arm, and the bed just to make sure he was still alive. He calmed down when he realized that it was just a nightmare and nothing was wrong. He decided to get up and walk around, not wanting to go back to bed for a while. He grabbed his night-time-walk-around clothes, a white t-shirt, robe, and black camo pajamas, and headed to the door. Right when he was about to open it he heard a rushed knocking on it. Surprised, he opened the door to find Krystal, with a worried look on her face, in her pajamas and in mid-knock. He rubbed his eyes and mumbled out a quiet "Hey Krys, what's up?" . Krystal, who was overly protective like he was, hugged him with a worried "Fox are you ok? I heard you scream even in my room.". Fox walked out of her grip and said "Krystal, I'm fine. I just had a very horrible nightmare." Trying to assure her still worried face with smile" I'm fine Krys.". Krystal sighed and blocked the door.

"Your not going anywhere till you tell me what it was about."

"Krystal...I'm fine. I just need some fresh, or what passes for fresh in a Star Ship, air and something to eat." Fox mumbled trying to get her out of the way. Krystal, who was not having any of it, did not budge. Fox sighed, not wanting to do it but was forced to, picked her up and moved her out of the way. The whole time Krystal was yelling and complaining but Fox, in his sleepy mode, just ignored her. He walked out of his room and headed to the kitchen with Krystal on his heels all the way there. He never was a midnight eater but after a nightmare like that had no reason to not try to calm himself down with a bowl of ice cream and a few minutes staring out into space from the bridges view screen. As he based the hanger he glanced in, saw his Arwing sitting there, and shuddered. Krystal,who was watching him the whole time, saw him shake and glanced into the hanger. What she realized surprised her. Fox was scared of his own Arwing. She had a idea of what the nightmare involved and her concern sky-rocketed. She knew his Arwing was his life, besides her...she hoped, and if his own Arwing scared him then the nightmare had to been horrible. She shook her head clear of those thoughts and continued to follow him.

Fox made his way to the kitchen and got himself a bowl of mint ice cream with whipped cream and a cherry. He then turned around to head back to the lift when he ran into Krystal almost spilling his ice cream. Fox would have asked her if she was ok but at the moment he was thinking about his nightmare too much to really care. Krystal, on the other hand, did notice and her concern grew even more.

_If he's too distracted by his nightmare to even ask about my well-being than somethings up with that nightmare. I wouldn't even call it that. I would call it a night terror. _

Fox made it to the lift only to stop and think about something. The nightmare he had felt like more than that. He just couldn't think of what it felt like. He shrugged it off and got in the lift as Krystal joined him. As the lift went up he glanced at Krystal who was still watching him with a worried look. "What?" Fox mumbled out. "Are you sure your ok?" Krystal asked. Fox sighed "Would it make you feel better if I told you what it was about?". Krystal smiled and that was enough of a answer for Fox. He sighed and mumbled under his breath. He looked back at her and thought for a second. "Or would it be better if I showed you?" Krystal was confused for a second but put two and two together. His night terror was about his Arwing so he might show her in the simulation room. Seeing how he was the upset about it as a dream she decided that having it happen again would not be a good thing so she shook her head and Fox grunted. "Ok, just don't go trying to get me to show you later." The lift opened to show the bridge and Corneria off into the distance. ROB was at his station, as usual, keeping the ship in standby in case they were needed. Fox walked into the bridge, with Krystal following him, to the view port. ROB glanced at him and went back to his work, noticing Fox in his pajamas so he was not going to move the ship anywhere. He stared at the blue planet that was his home. He looked down when he couldn't find any more ice cream. He grunted and set the bowl down. A few minutes went by with Fox just standing there with his arms crossed as Krystal looked at him. Fox then sighed and head back towards the lift. Krystal, deep in thought, did not notice him move till a few seconds later. She turned and ran toward the lift before Fox got there. She made it in right as the lift shut. She looked at the floor and saw that he was going to the lounge.

_That must be where he wants to tell me what's wrong._ Krystal thought. As the lift opened Fox walked down the hallway and turned left, entering the lounge. He sat on the couch and looked at her with a blank look. Krystal sat down next to him as Fox sighed and began the long recap of what happened in his nightmare.

When he was done, Krystal looked at him with tears in her eyes. She realized why he was so upset and felt for him. She hugged him as he sighed and put his arms around her.

"Thanks for listening Krys."

She said something but her muzzle was inside of his robe so it was muffled. Fox could guess what she said though. She pulled out of the hug as a single tear fell down her furry cheek. "Fox...I see why your so worked up over it. I promise I will never let that happen to you." Fox just looked at the blank T.V and said something that made her cry "Krystal...That may just happen and there will be nothing any of us could do about it. So just in case it does happen I want you to know that I am happy with making that choice." Krystal hugged him again with greater force. Fox looked around for the remote and turned on the T.V. The first show that was on was the human show _Castle_ that Falco was watching. Fox smiled when he remembered the conversation he had with the blue avian. Krystal didn't know about that conversation so was confused at his smile. "Do you like this show Fox?" Krystal asked. "No, I don't." Fox replied

"Then why are you smiling?"

"I remembered a entertaining conversation I had with Falco, who was watching it." Fox hit the guide button and starting surfing through the channels. Finding a show he liked, he clicked it. After watching the episode, with Krystal's face still buried into his robe, he glanced at the clock. Saw it was four in the morning and sighed, turning off the T.V and pushed Krystal off him. She looked at him funny but understood when he got up. He headed towards the lift and Krystal followed him. As the door closed behind her, he pushed the button for the crew deck. As he stood there he felt Krystal hug him again, knowing it was for the nightmare that was still bothering him. The lift door opened, showing a empty, dark hallway with all the crew rooms lining the hall. He sighed not wanting to go back to his bed. He steeled himself and walked forward. As he passed Krystal's room he felt her grab his shoulder. He turned around and felt her hug him. Knowing she was silently asking if he needed to be with her for company. He smiled the smile he could only make for her and said "Krystal, I'll be fine. If I'm not you will know anyway." pointing towards her head. She sighed broke the hug. She smiled the smile she could only smile for him and walked through the door. Fox turned around and steeled himself. He headed back to his room. As the door opened he could only see the dream in front of him, like it was on a T.V. Fox shook the picture away and got back in his bed outfit, just his pajama pants, and crawled into bed. He turned off the light he realized he left on and fell asleep.

This time he was dream about nothing.

**Hey guys, Arctic Fox here. Last chapter I told you guys about, if you reviewed, and helped me become better at writing, I might add a special character for you. I realized that I never said HOW to tell me about your character. If you want me to, just add that you want me to add you a character in the review. If I think you were helpful I'll PM you about character details. So happy ready guys. Arctic Fox out.**


	5. Chapter 1 page 5

Location: Great Fox

Time: 0900 Corneria Standard

Fox yawned and looked at the clock. It said it was nine in the morning. He yawned again and got up to get his clothes for the day on. He already heard the others walking around outside. As he was getting ready, he heard a soft knock on his door. "Hold on I'm almost ready!" Fox yelled to whoever was behind the door.

_Fox its me._

Krystal must have heard the noise from inside his room. Him hitting his head on the wall, followed by a loud crash as he fell and brought half the closet with him. Finally the slow but long "Fuuuuuuuck" that came from inside his room, because he heard a feminine laugh from the other side. He was decent enough for her to enter, just his pants at the moment, so he called her in. She came in and saw all of Fox's clothes on the floor and laughed again. Fox crawled his way out of the pile and heard her stop laughing. He got himself off the floor and looked at her. Seeing how her eyes were as wide as plates and her mouth slightly open as she stared at his chest. He followed her gaze to just see his very fit body that he had from all the workouts he did. He realized what she was gaping for and chuckled. "What?" Fox asked. He laughed when she was the one to stutter out an answer not him "I-I'm n-not staring." Krystal mumbled still staring at him. "I never said anything about staring Krys. You said it yourself.". Krystal just blushed deep red and looked away. He chuckled and put on his shirt that he grabbed before the fall. When he got the shirt ,and his vest he always had on, on noticed Krystal looking at his chest again with obvious disapproval in her gaze. He couldn't help himself and chuckled again before saying "Saw something you like Krys?" Krystal's response was to blush and look away again. Fox finally noticed that she was wearing her flight suit and asked why. She said the Pepper wanted to talk to the group about some mission he had. Fox turned around took off his vest and shirt, to Krystal's pleasure, and, before taking his pants off, glanced at Krystal and smirked. He grabbed his own Flight outfit and headed to the bathroom. While he closed the door he heard Krystal grunt like a little girl does when she doesn't get what she wants. He came out a few minutes later in his flight gear and slapped Krystal on the shoulder with a playful smile on his face before walking out the door. She smiled and shook her head and followed him, think of how ripped he was, and getting _slightly_ turned on by the fact. As Fox walked out of the door he decided to have a little revenge for her laughing at him. Instead of going towards the lift he went the other way and hid. When Krystal came out and turned toward the lift she stopped and was a little surprised that she didn't see him. That was as far as her train of thought went before being lifted into the air by a pair of orange arms. She smiled and laughed as Fox carried her, princess style, toward the door. He looked at her without moving his head with a smirk on his face. Krystal looked up at him and smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek, almost causing Fox to drop her but stopped himself at the last second. Krystal giggled and Fox carried her into the lift and hitting the button with his nose, seeing how his arms were holding the girl of his dreams. Krystal giggled again at how he pushed the button. Fox just looked at her coyly and set her down. Krystal just jumped onto his back and almost knocking him over since he was not expecting that. As luck would have it, as soon as she did that the lift opened to review the bridge with all of Fox's team staring at them with humor filled gazes. Falco shook his head and laughed "Nice backpack Fox." Fox just blushed and replied with a quick "Hey she jumped on me, I had nothing to do with this." Krystal just smiled and said a swift "I believe carrying me princess-style caused this Foxy." Falco looked at Fox and laughed at his friends embarrassment , which was obvious due to the fact that his whole face was a dark red at the moment. Fox just coughed and got down to business and walked into the bridge, but it was kinda hard to seeing how he was still giving Krystal a piggy back ride.

"Alright Falco, what did Pepper want"

"He said he would contact us when we all got here." Falco said while still staring at Krystal with a humorus look. "If I were you I would get Krystal off before he sees this. You would never hear the end of it. Mater of fact you still wont from me." Fox just blushed and shrugged Krystal off to her sadness. Thankfully his luck changed a little. As soon as Krystal walked around to Fox's side, Pepper's face appeared on the view screen.

"Fox I have a new mission for you." Pepper's holographic face said.

"What is it General?"

"We have reports that venom aircraft are attacking one of our space stations. I will pay you 10,000,000 credits to stop them."  
"D-Did you say 10,000,000 credits?!" Fox stuttered, unable to visualize that many credits.

"Yes Fox 10,000,000."

"Why is this space station worth that much?"

"This station is the testing ground for our military projects. Without it our military will lose the only station capable to test new military technology. We would lose billions of credits of technology to them if they take it. The cost to save it out weighs the cost in money and lives we will lose."

"Roger that General. They won't have that station."

"Thank you Fox. Also try to avoid unnecessary destruction. We want to keep the technology in one piece."

"Alright General. Considerate it done. Star Fox out.". As ROB shut the connection to the Cornerian Army HQ down, he looked at his team. They were all struck by how much they would make if they succeeded in their mission. Falco muttered out a quiet "10,000,000 credits...My god.". Fox opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by ROB who said with his monotone voice "Coordinates to Cornerian Testing station received.". Fox shook his head and turned to ROB. "ROB set coordinates and go to warp."

"Yes sir."

As the Star Ship entered warp Fox turned to his team. They were all looking at him for orders. "Falco, Slippy you two get space. Krystal, You and I will help in space for a little but then go to take out any monkeys that boarded."

"Roger." Fox's team said in unison.

_Together and alone again Fox._

Fox glanced at Krystal, who had a love filled smile on her face, and smiled at her. "Alright guys lets do this.". ROB interrupted the rest of his talk by informing the team that the warp was successful. Fox shook his head and said "Team Star Fox, Let's go." and bolted towards the lift with his team on his tail.

As Fox and crew went into the hanger, Fox hesitated, remembering about his nightmare. Krystal, sensing his hesitation and realized what it was about, walked up to him and grabbed his paw and whispered into his ear "Don't worry Fox, I won't let anything happen to you." . Fox smiled and hugged her before taking off to his Arwing. He jumped into his Arwing and activated his head gears eye visor. Immediately he got his Arwings stats and systems pop up right above a trajectory and suggested course below it with a mini map in the upper right hand corner. His Arwings engines purred to live at his touch. He signaled the Great Fox's Computer to disengage the locks. Felling the locks lift from his Arwing, he spoke into the earpiece "All right guys lets do this. Star Fox launch!"


	6. Chapter 1 page 6

Location: Deep Space

Time: 1200 Cornerian Standard

Fox and crew blasted out of the Great Fox's hangar. Spinning to open the wings into All-Range-Mode. "All right guys like we planned." Fox called to his team. "You got it." His team called back. "All right guys. Let's Rock and Roll!". The four Arwings broke off into their own paths but constantly covering each other. "Incoming fighters." Fox heard Krystal call out. He glanced toward her and saw the fighters. He then noticed Falco and Slippy flying towards them. "Well get theses guys you two get into the station.". Fox nodded and looked at Krystal. "Let's go.". Fox and Krystal landed in the hanger to the sounds of Falco crying out in joy of the flight, and Slippy's worried calls to Falco. Fox and Krystal jumped out at the same time and both looked at each other. Krystal smiled a smile of love while Fox smiled a smile of protectiveness. They both pulled out their Blasters and moved towards the door. Fox went first and felt Krystal touch his shoulder. He looked at her to find her face one of worry. "Fox. I won't let anything happen to you.". Fox smiled and hugged her one-armed, trying to keep his blaster towards the door. He pulled away from her and moved toward the door, Krystal on his tail. Fox and Krystal went to the sides of the door. They nodded to each other and Fox opened the door. They both turned the corner at the same time, Fox crouching and Krystal standing. They saw no one so they kept moving. When they went down the hall Fox saw a hallway branching out. He told Krystal to go down the hall to check for any hostages or anyone in general. She looked at him worriedly so he sighed and shooed her down the hall anyway. He felt her prob his mind so he thought to a message.

_Just because I had a dream of me dying doesn't mean I'm going to. Besides I was in space. Not on a space station. _He thought.

That thought must have calmed her down as the feeling left and he saw her hurry down the hall, checking rooms as she passed. Fox shook his head at her and headed down his own hall. As he rounded the corner he jumped back as he heard voices. Sitting next to the wall with his back to it, he called Krystal "Krys, I hear voices down my hall. Try to make your way back to me.". Krystal called back with a acknowledgement. He waited at the corner till she came hoping whoever was down there was friendly and did not come down his hall. He heard footsteps behind him and looked to see Krystal coming up behind him. He nodded at her and they both turned the corner together and slowly made their way down the hall. They came to a door at the end, where the voices were loud enough to realize whoever was making them was right behind the door. Fox pushed his ear up against it to try to hear what they were saying. He could only catch a few words. The words he could understand were "Prisoners" , "Kill" , and "Project: M". He didn't know what "Project: M" was but knew that Venom does not need to have it. He looked at Krystal and mouthed "On three." She nodded and looked at the door. He held up three fingers and slowly lowered them. Once he lowered his final finger Fox kicked the door in to find a big command center-like room with computers terminals covering most of the floor. In the middle where the stations crew taken hostage and five monkeys watching them. The monkeys, in total surprise, didn't react fast enough as Fox and Krystal's combined firepower took 3 down before they even reacted. The final one got one shot off that hit Fox in the shoulder. Fox cried out in pain as the laser bolt burned into his jacket and flesh. Krystal took out the final guard and then what had happened over-whelmed her. She called out his name and went over to Fox. He was laying on a wall holding his injured shoulder, tears forming in his eyes at the pain. She had her own tears on her face because in her mind she broken her promise to him. She let one of those monster hurt her Fox. Her already messed up mind was given another sucker punch as she saw him black out from the pain being to extreme. She was about to lose it when one of the hostages came over and poked her on the shoulder. She looked at him, tears still falling from her eyes, and he said "I'm a doctor let me see if I can help him.". Krystal was to messed up to argue and let him work on Fox. He applied some sort of medical thing, She never was good with the medical stuff doctors used, to Fox's arm and immediately regained conciseness. Fox looked at Krystal and saw her tear stained face. He raised his one good arm and rubbed the tears away. Krystal just burred her cheek into his paw and continued to cry. Fox then realized the doctor was standing now and that the pain was gone. He moved his arm around and nothing hurt. He looked back at the doctor and thanked him. The doctor replied with a simple "You rescued us. Its the least I could do." . Fox called Falco and said that the station was cleared. Falco responded with a classic "What took you so long we were done out here for a while." Fox decided to mess with him and said "Well I got shot so that kinda made it take a bit longer." Falco was immediately quiet for a second. "Are you ok?!"

"If I wasn't would I be talking to you right now?"

"Good point."

"Alright, just cover us on the way out, the base is clear. Tell Pepper we took out the guys and even saved his valuable technology"

"Will do. Try to not to get shot next time Fox."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Fox laughed. While he was talking he stood up and walked to the window and waved as Falco flew by. He shook his head at his friends brief flash of worry that was replaced by his normal cockiness. As he looked out the window he felt Krystal walk up behind him and hug him, worry still on her face. Fox glanced back at her and smirked. "Krystal, I'm fine. If I wasn't would I be standing here?". Krystal just sighed and kept on hugging him, still a little messed up after almost breaking her promise. Fox just shook his head and looked back out the window. He sighed and turned towards the hangar, not being able to move with Krystal still hugging him tightly. "uh Krys, can I move please?" Krystal just shook her head and hugged him tighter. Fox sighed and shuffled his way to the door, oblivious to the smirking faces of the stations crew. When he made it to the door he stopped. He knew the door would not fit both of them in the position they were in. He tilted his head trying to think of a way to get them both in the door. He decided to try to turn his body sideways going into it. He just barely squeezed the two into it. However he did have to pinch Krystal's tail but she still didn't let go of him. When he finally made it to the Arwings he looked down at Krystal. "Krys, you have to let go now." She looked up at him "But I don't wana." She pouted. He sighed and grabbed her arms and pulled them off of him. She frowned "Fine. But when we get back I'm going to hug you again.". Fox smiled and hopped into his Arwing and started up the engine. The roar drowned out Krystal's shout and he pointed at his ears, shaking his head. She sighed and hopped into her own ship. They both took off from the hanger at the same time and Krystal instantly went behind him, following his every move. Fox just sighed at humorous sigh and turned toward the Great Fox. He heard his Arwing beep as someone tried to contact him. He picked up the call to see Falco's face staring back at him. "What took you so long? I thought you were done?"

"We were. Krystal just decided to literally not let me go as I tried to get back to the hanger. Had to shuffle may way there. Took a lot longer than I thought."

Falco laughed "Well lets hope she doesn't do that when we land. The doors on the ship are smaller than the ones on the station plus the halls are longer."

Fox laughed as well "Well she already said she was going to so this is going to suck."

_I can hear you Fox._

Fox jumped and Falco laughed. "What something scare you?"

"Well for one, Krystal can hear every word we are saying." Falco stopped laughing as well and looked around. "O...K now I'm going to stop talking. See you on the Ship."

"You too, Falco." Fox closed the connection to Falco's Arwing and got ready to dock. During that conversation he flew right next to the Great Fox and was orbiting around it with Krystal still on his tail, determined to not let him out of her sight. He pulled into the hanger, which Falco was already docked, and docked himself as Krystal landed next to him. As soon as she landed she jumped out and sprinted to Fox's Arwing and, once he jumped out, hugged him tightly again. Fox just sighed and started to shuffle his way to the door. After a good 10-15 minutes he finally made it to the door and when it opened he saw Falco's smiling face. "You weren't kidding Fox.". Fox just smiled, which only half his face was showing do to Krystal's head in the way, and said "Why would I kid about something so unimportant bird-brain?" Falco smiled evilly "I don't know. Maybe you have a sick sense of humor Einstein." . They both laughed at old memories of the Lylat Wars and Falco turned towards the lift. "I would wait for you but I don't want to wait for a half hour." Fox just shuffled his way as fast as he could but knew it would take him a half hour at least. When Fox got half way down the hall, he sighed and looked at Krystal, who was still hugging him tightly, and muttered "Krys, could you maybe let go? We are in the Great Fox. Nothing can happen to me here, besides tripping. Krystal just sighed and let him go but still followed him everywhere. Fox muttered a thanks and walked, which to him seemed like sprinting, towards the lift. When he got to the lift and let Krystal on he noticed that she was still staring at him. "What do you want Krys?" Krystal just shook her head and replied "Sorry, didn't realize I was staring." Fox raised a eyebrow and looked at her. "You were thinking that hard?" He said as he pushed the bridge button. She just nodded and looked at the wall. Fox started thinking himself. Mainly about this so-called "Project M" and what Venom wanted with it. When the lift door opened Fox stepped onto the Bridge. ROB, as usual, was at his station. Falco was slouching in his chair. Slippy was in his chair looking at Arwing stats trying to figure out how to improve the already perfect ship. Peppy wasn't there do to the fact that he joined the Military and became a General along with Pepper. Fox went to his chair and Krystal went to her chair. Fox coughed to get the attention of his team and they both looked up and glanced to him. Fox looked at slippy and told him a order.

"Open a channel to Pepper."


End file.
